bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission of Cruelty: Nori Haruo v.s Ardiente Serenata
Mountains, Human World, Dispatch and Capture. Ardiente Serenata has been searching for Bailarin for 10 years after being seperated, she has been calling these mountains home for some time now. Little does she know that Nori Haruo has been dispatched on a mission, to defeat and retrieve her, effectively bringing her back to Hell, to the dreaded Lord Bael. Ardiente sat there, it was sometime in the afternoon, around 3:45 P.M. The sun was high above, the wind whistling beside her, causing some leaves in several trees to blow. Her extravagant clothing fluttering as it did so. Her sword sitting beside her. She stared up into the skies, tired from the day, she had searched endlessly, as she did most days. This world proved little to her. She was so weary of searching... "There she is..." Nori muttered, positioned on a clifftop miles above Ardiente. How could Bailarin have never found her? Maybe she didn't do much searching in the human world... "Gotta bring her back, gotta bring her back.." Bael had instilled a large amount of fear in Nori. He did not want to displease him any longer. Pushing himself off the cliff, Nori began diving towards Ardiente. "This better work..." It didn't take long for her Pesquisa to sense him, her hand gripping her sword quickly, waiting for him to show himself to get a physical sighting of him or her... maybe it was Bailarin. She waited, she needed to know. Nori flew like a rocket towards Ardiente. There was no need to gather spiritual power at his feet! He could take her out with one hit! The air rushed around him, creating a sense of exhileration, that pumped adrenaline into every crevice and nook in his body. This feeling! He loved this feeling! The moment before the kill! That one, small second where everything slows down, and you get to observe your prey's last movement! Nori had almost forgotten how fun it was to fight. At several hundred meters above Ardiente, he drew his Zanpakuto, Nasuka, and swung it. If it hit, she would be split in half... Was he supposed to kill her? Ardiente noticed it wasn't her, it was coming too close, too fast. Using Sonido to roll out of the way, she didn't plan on being hit. Letting Nori crash unto where she was with his blade, she was going to see him, then kill him... Oh.. She moved. How disapointing. Nori did as expected, crashing into the ground where she'd been standing, creating a giant crater and launching a large amount of dirt and debree. He wasted no time, bursting out of the dirt cloud he created and lunging at Ardiente with his sword, aiming to impale her in the neck. Wincing, she placed her sword infront of her, parrying the blow, pushing against his sword, entering a sword-lock. She frowned, her face emotionless, much different then Bailarin, in combat. Pulling her knee forward, launching it towards his stomach. Nori hunched over in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Staggering backwards, he gasped several times, and with each attempt failed to regain his breath. He'd overlooked that possibility. Grimacing, he stabbed Nasuka into the ground for support, leaning on it to keep himself from falling over. Ardiente leaped a a foot in the air, doing a front flip, perparing to drop his heel unto his back, hoping to crush him with the spiritual energy she was powering it with. "Weak little fool... hmph."